


Changes of a Dueltaining Father

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post Series, Pre-Father/Son Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yusho’s regrowing relationship with his wife and son.





	Changes of a Dueltaining Father

It’s been one month since Yusho Sakaki has reunited with his son in their own dimension, which is now known as the Pendulum Dimension. Being back home at Paradise City has made him happy to be with loved ones especially his son, Yuya. He and Yuya had an fun Dueltaining duel a month ago today. 

He’s at his home and it’s nighttime. Yusho is wearing red and purple striped button down shirt and red pajamas pants, red briefs with a purple waistband and white socks. Holding his cane in his right hand as he walks toward his son’s bedroom. He sees that Yuya’s bedroom door is slightly ajar and the light is still on. He has a little smile on his face and shakes his head. 

He opens his son’s door seeing his son sitting crossed legged on his floor with his deck around him. Yuya is wearing gray pajamas shirt and pants and red briefs with green waistband. He enters his son’s room closing the door quietly and notices the time on Yuya’s Sky Magician clock that reads 9:30p.m.  
“Yuya. Son, it’s past your bedtime already. You should be sleeping right now, my boy!”  
His son looks up at him with a nervous smile.  
“I know I’m supposed to be sleeping, but I just want to prep my deck for my duel against Gong and Zuzu tomorrow.”  
“I understand that, Yuya. But you have school tomorrow and I don’t want you to be late to school in the morning.”

Yusho sits down in front of his son helping him gather up his cards. He reaches out with his left hand ruffling Yuya’s green and crimson hair making Yuya laugh.  
“Did you finish all of your homework?”  
“Yeah. But I had a difficult time with my math and science homework.”  
“Alright, Yuya. Time to get into bed!”  
Yuya climbs into bed and Yusho sits on his son’s bed. 

He ruffles his son’s hair and is looking at him with a warm, loving smile. His left leg aches with pain and he massages it.  
“Dad. What did the doctor say about your injured left leg?”  
“The doctor said I’ll need surgery and that it’s scheduled for this upcoming Monday morning.”  
“Surgery?!”  
He looks at the worried expression on his boy’s face as Yuya has sat upright in bed and he puts his hands on Yuya’s shoulders.  
“Yuya. I’m sure the surgery is going to be just fine. You don’t have to worry, son.”  
He sees his son relax and lays back on his bed. 

“Dad. Can you sleep with me.”  
“Sure son.”  
Yusho turns off Yuya’s bedroom light and sees that Yuya has turned on his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon lamp on. He puts his cane near Yuya’s desk. He lays on his right side on his son’s bed looking at his precious son whom he loves deeply. He wraps his arm around his son as Yuya scoots closer to him. 

“Dad. I’m happy you’re back home. I missed you so much. Spending time together again and dueling each other.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Yuya. I’ve thought and dreamt about you these past three years. I’m sorry I left you behind son. I won’t ever leave you again.”  
“Promise, Dad.”  
“Promise!”  
Yusho remembers when he and Yuya reunited at Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension sharing a heartfelt loving hug. He noticed how big Yuya has gotten and apologized to him about disappearing. After he and Yuya duel each other; he and Yuya had a long talk reconnecting with each other. He strengthened his relationship with his son. 

“I love you, Yuya. My boy.” He looks at his son lovingly.  
“I love you too, Dad!” Yusho’s gold eyes look into his boy’s crimson eyes showing the same love they have for each other.  
Yusho gently brushes aside the front of Yuya’s hair and presses a kiss on his boy’s forehead. Yuya kisses him on the cheek in return making him blush red. With his left hand, Yusho caresses his thumb on Yuya’s cheek gazing at his son fondly. He pulls Yuya closer to him as Yuya has already fallen asleep and his boy’s snores are slowly lulling him to sleep. He has a smile on his face as he holds his 14 year old son in his arms wrapped up in Yuya’s blankets. His son, Yuya is one of the most important person in his life and he never wants to lose him. He reminisces about when he used to sleep next to Yuya whenever he was scared of the dark when his son was 6 years old. 

Yusho wakes up at 6 p.m. and he disentangles himself from Yuya who’s still asleep. He grabs his cane and leans over giving his son a kiss on the cheek. He proceeds to walk out of his son’s bedroom and quietly closes Yuya’s door. He heads into the bathroom stripping off his pajamas shirt and pants, briefs and socks stepping into the warm steamy shower. He runs his hands through his black hair with inky green shading. He cleans himself with soap on his entire naked body and shampoo on his hair as the water from the shower faucet washes it away. He steps out of the shower wrapping a red towel around his waist then exits the bathroom, walking toward his own bedroom. 

He gets dressed putting on a pair of red briefs, his performer’s outfit, white socks, red pants and black dress shoes. He walks with his cane down the hallway knocking on Yuya’s door.  
“Yuya. Son, it’s time for you to wake up and get ready for school and then we’ll have breakfast together.”  
“Okay, Dad. I’m up.”  
“I’ll see you downstairs, my boy.”  
Yusho walks downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. He enters the kitchen seeing his wife, Yoko making breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Yusho pours himself a cup of coffee. 

He sits down at the dinner table and thinks about being back at You Show Duel School after being gone for the past 3 years. He has decided to be a teacher at his own Duel School letting Skip, his best friend remain as the principal. He and Skip would teach students about the Summoning methods including Pendulum Summoning along with assistance from his son. 

Yuya comes down wearing his regular clothes and wearing his pendant on a simple string around his neck and he smiles at his boy reminiscing when Yuya was 11 years old noticing that Yuya has grown up so much these past three years making him one proud dad. He sits at the dinner table with Yoko sitting next to him and Yuya sitting across from him. He and his wife and son eat breakfast as a happy family. 

After breakfast, Yusho decides to walk Yuya to school which he hasn’t done since Yuya was 8 years old. He used to carry Yuya on his shoulders since he was small for his age then. Yuya puts his shoes on and has his backpack over his left shoulder. He walks alongside his son as they walk to Paradise Prep.  
“My boy is going to be a great Dueltainer someday and I’m going to be so proud of him.” Yusho says that to himself with a broad smile on his face.  
Yuya is running toward the entrance of the school.  
“Have a good day at school, Yuya. I’ll see you later at You Show, my boy.”  
Yuya turns his head around waving at him.  
“See you later, Dad. Love you.”  
Yuya runs into the school building as Yusho looks at his son fondly.  
“I’ll always love you, Yuya. My boy.” Yusho walks to You Show Duel School as he talks to Skip on his cellphone.

He arrives and enters You Show Duel School taking the elevator up meeting up with his best friend, Skip Boyle. Skip is wearing his usual track suit outfit, sneakers and has a whistle around his neck. Yusho remembers how he and Skip met each other which was over 10 years ago as they had a duel against each other. He won the duel but offered to help Skip strategize his skills to win, and they became friends after that. 

He and Skip spend the day helping each other with their duties at You Show Duel School. Later in the evening, Yuya comes into the school followed by Zuzu, Skip’s daughter and Gong, one of Yuya’s best friends. Yuya’s other friends; Sora, Allie, Tate and Frederick enter the school too. 

They all head down to the dueling area as Yusho and the others watch his son’s duel against both Gong and Zuzu. Skip activated the Field Spell, Circus Party. He sees that Yuya’s duel against Gong and Zuzu ended in a Draw. 

Yusho heads home as he lets Yuya have fun with his friends. Yoko went out grocery shopping.  
“I’ll see you at home, Yuya. Come on home before 7.”  
“Okay, Dad.”  
He gives Yuya a hug and ruffles his hair. He sees Yuya with his friends as they run toward the park.

Yusho enters his house with his house keys then locks the door. He forgets to toe off his shoes by the door as he lays down across the couch in the living room. He sets his top hat on the coffee table in front of him and puts his cane against the side table. 

He opens his eyes and sees Yuya by his feet removing his shoes for him showing his white socked feet.  
“Thanks, son.”  
“No problem, Dad. Can I give you a foot massage?”  
“Not right now son. How about later when I sit next to you on your bed till you fall asleep.”  
“Okay.”  
Yuya puts his shoes in front of the couch.  
He sits upright on the couch with Yuya sitting next to him.  
“Dad. Are you scared about your upcoming surgery?”  
“I am deep down. But I have hope that everything’s going to be okay afterwards.”  
“Yuya. Are you scared something’s going to go wrong with the surgery.”  
“Yeah. It’s just because I couldn’t save you when you were carded by Yuri and then Zarc took control of me and my body. I don’t want you to die, Dad!”  
Yusho’s heart breaks hearing Yuya saying those words with sadness and with a worried expression on his face.  
“My boy. Everything’s going to be fine; I’m not worried because I have you and your mom there with me.”  
He kisses Yuya on his forehead and Yuya presses a kiss on his cheek and wraps his arms around his neck. He hugs his son with affection while caressing his son’s hair with his right hand, holding him with a strong yet gentle grip. Yusho grabs onto Yuya’s pendant remembering when he got it for Yuya’s 5th Birthday. He and Yuya pull apart from their embrace and they help Yoko with the groceries. Yusho helps his wife with making dinner as Yuya heads up to his room to do his homework. 

As he and Yoko prepare dinner.  
“Remember our first duel together, darling?”  
“It was difficult at first because of our different dueling styles. I happily lost the duel to you.”  
“I did catch you off guard during the last two turns of our duel.”  
Yusho and Yoko share a sweet kiss.  
“Darling. Can you check on Yuya. I’ll finish up making dinner.”  
“Are you sure, dear.”  
“Go on. I’ll be fine. Now shoo out of my kitchen.”  
Yoko swats him with a dish towel as Yusho heads upstairs to check on their son.

Yusho enters his son’s bedroom and finds Yuya working on his homework while sitting cross legged on the red and white checkered tiled floor.  
“Son. Do you need help with your homework?”  
“Yeah. I’m having trouble with my math homework. It just gets so confusing with all the different math equations!”  
Yuya messes up his hair with frustration. He sits across from his son and helps Yuya with his homework.  
“Yuya. Think about a duel whenever you do your math homework then it’d get easier for you to work it out.”  
“Okay. I’ll try that.”  
Yusho ruffles his son’s hair with his right hand. 

As Yuya finishes doing his math homework. Yusho looks around at his son’s bedroom which looks the same as 3 years earlier. He looks over at Yuya’s desk which has his Sky Magician clock atop it and the green with blue stars balancing ball next to that. He gazes up above Yuya’s Head to see the trapeze bar which is attached to the ceiling of the bedroom. He looks at his son’s cabinet with the sliding glass doors on the first and second shelves and notices the Sky Magician figure on the first shelf, the last two shelves have boxes and folders/notebooks. He sees the the big poster on Yuya’s wall which is him holding his Championship trophy posing for the photo. He smiles remember when he won the Paradise City Pro Dueling Championship and how happy he was as was Yoko and Yuya. Being hugged by his then 11 year old son made him the happiest husband, Dueltainer and father ever. And being able to make the audience smile with every duel he participates in. 

“Okay. I’m all finished, Dad. Can you look it over for me.”  
“Of course.”  
Yusho looks over at the completed math worksheet and grins over at Yuya.  
“The math problems are all correct. Good job, my boy.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
Yuya reaches out wrapping his arms around him with Yuya in between his legs. He runs his hand through Yuya’s hair.  
“Dad. I love you!”  
“I love you too, Yuya.”

“Darling. Yuya. Dinner’s ready! Come down and eat!”

Yuya puts his homework on his desk.  
“Yuya. After dinner, would you like to take a bath with me?”  
“Yes. I’d like that, Dad. It’ll be like old times when you’ll take a bath with me.”  
“Let’s go eat first, son! Then bath time!”  
Yusho gives him a happy smile and puts his arm around Yuya as they walk down to the kitchen. 

He and Yuya sit at the dinner table with Yoko beside him as they eat dinner as a family. After helping Yoko clean the dishes, Yusho and Yuya walk up the stairway to the second floor. 

He and Yuya go to get their pajamas shirt and pants and fresh pairs of briefs from their rooms, then they walk and enter the bathroom together. He and Yuya place their pajamas clothes on the shelves by the door. Yusho gets the bath ready with warm water in the tub. He and Yuya strip off their clothes till they are both naked and climb into the bath tub sitting across from each other. He isn’t shy being naked around Yuya and also taking a bath with his son as they used to do this up until he teleported to the XyZ Dimension and being gone from Yoko’s and Yuya’s life for 3 years which he plans on making it up to them. 

“Just like old times, right son.”  
“I missed taking baths with you, Dad.”  
He and Yuya wash each other’s bodies with soap and shampoo in their hair. They rinse off and get out of the tub, drying off with a towel each. Yusho puts on his red briefs, red and light orange pajamas shirt and pants. He sees Yuya putting on green briefs with red waistband, and white and green striped pajamas button down shirt and pants. They exit the bathroom after brushing their teeth. 

Yuya goes to their room. Yusho goes to his bedroom and grabs a pair of red socks from his sock/underwear drawer. He puts them on then goes to his son’s room closing the door behind him. He sees Yuya laying on his bed with his head against his pillows. He smiles at how beautiful and precious his son looks. He lays on his son’s bed beside Yuya. Yuya sits upright by his red socked feet. Yusho relaxes and lets all the tension from the day flow away as his son gives him a foot massage, rubbing his red socked feet. He remembers Yuya asking him if he could give him a foot massage earlier. Imagining Yuya’s hands rubbing and massaging his white socked feet makes him blush red across his cheeks and gets a arousing feeling in his groin.  
“Yuya!. I think that’s enough. Thank you son. That was wonderful.”  
Yuya lays on top of him and he wraps his arm around around his son, and gives him a kiss on the forehead and cheek. He sees Yuya blushing and Yusho can’t hide his attraction to his boy. Before Yusho can tell Yuya about his romantic feelings for him.  
“Yuya, son. I...”  
His son kisses him on the mouth as he feels Yuya’s tongue in his mouth. Yuya pulls away and closes his eyes in shame.  
“I-I’m sorry, Dad. I won’t kiss you again on the mouth.”  
“Yuya. Look at me, my boy. I love, love you son. You can kiss me anytime we’re together just us two. I’d like to kiss you, son. Would you like that?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
Yusho obliges with a warm loving smile spread across his face as he leans upward bringing his mouth to Yuya’s. He kisses his boy as he has his tongue in Yuya’s mouth. He feels Yuya’s tongue inside his own. His and Yuya’s kiss lasts for a few minutes before they pull apart. Yuya lays on top of him. 

Yusho has Yuya’s head nestled against his broad right shoulder. He comforts his son rubbing his back with his left hand and ruffling his hair with his right hand.  
“Dad. I love, love you too.”  
“I’m happy we shared our first kiss together. I hope in the coming years we can be more than just father and son, Yuya.”  
“Yes. I’d like that very much, Dad.”  
“Let’s go to sleep, son.”  
Yusho holds his boy in his warm, strong embrace pressing a kiss atop his forehead.


End file.
